Please be mine
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: To think I didn't notice her until now, she was beautiful and Kind and smart but wait why is she crying? Please read and found out . AtemuxOC and slight Rivalshipping


**Hello my dear readers I have another story for you and I hope you like or love it**

**Note: The photo for the cover for this story was made by my friend on DA name AskMMDYugi**

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Parings: AtemuxOC and Mild Rivalshipping**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

** Please be mine**

It was a nice Fall day as Atemu was resting against a Sakura Tree during lunch Break as Atemu was happy as he'd was resting his twin brother Yuugi come over with his boyfriend Kaiba Seto as they sat down next to Atemu.

"Hey Atemu!" Yuugi called out to his brother.

Atemu slowly opens his right eye.

"Yeah! What is it aibou?" Atemu asked with a yawn.

Seto rest his head in Yuugi's lap now.

"Do you know this girl name Ai-chan?" Yuugi asked as he'd plays with Seto's hair.

"Yea I know her will just abit though, why?" Atemu replied as he'd sits up right now.

"Will don'tcha ya know brother that Ai-chan has been bullied?!" Yuugi replied all sad and angry.

"Will she's not the type of person to tell anyone that she'd was Yuugi" Seto pointed out as he'd was to was angry about it too.

Atemu was shock to hear this he'd was surprise that Ai was being bullied she'd was a nice and kind and smart girl.

Ai was a girl that was Atemu's classmate and plus she'd was half Egyptian and half Japanese, her hair was short long that goes abit pass her shoulders and color was raven with blood red highlights and tear blue tips her eyes were green red, Ai loved to wear her cute black cat collar with a sliver bell attached to it and her dragon necklace.

Why would someone bully Ai that wasn't right not right indeed.

"Atemu are you okay?" Yuugi asked as he'd looks at his brother.

"Hmm he's not liking what we just told him" Seto said inside his head as he'd looks up at Atemu.

"I have to go" Atemu replied as he'd gets up and leaves.

"Brother?" Yuugi replied abit puzzled.

"Don't worry about him Yuugi" Seto said as he'd goes and pulls Yuugi down and into a kiss.

Yuugi blushed and moan into the kiss.

Atemu walks back inside the school and looks for Ai, he'd asked a few of his classmates if they seen her and they told him no and that made Atemu upset.

As Atemu was looking for Ai he'd all of a sudden heard a scream and it was coming from the Computer Lab as Atemu run over there to his horror surprise he'd saw Anzu and two other girl's that were Anzu's friends hurting poor Ai.

~Computer Lab~

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Atemu!" Anzu yelled all angry as she'd slaps Ai across the face hard.

"Hey are you listening?!" yelled Anzu's first friend as she'd goes and pulls poor Ai's hair.

"...Ow please stop" Ai replied so soft as tears slowly fell down.

"Aww look we made the bitch cry" said Anzu's other friend.

"Look here you little bitch! Atemu is mine! Got that! So stay fuck away from him!" Anzu replied as she'd goes and push Ai down hard.

"Yeah! Stay away from Atemu! He's Anzu's man!" both Anzu's friends said in unison.

"B-but...A-Atemu isn't yours" Ai replied as she'd looks up and looks at the bullies.

"Huh? What did you just say to me you little slut?!" Anzu replied all shock abit.

Anzu's two friends watched as Ai gets up from the floor and stares at them all.

"Atemu isn't yours Anzu! You see haven't you forgotten that Atemu reject you in the beginning of the new school year" Ai pointed out.

"You bitch! How did you know about that?!" Anzu asked all angry and surprise all mixed together.

"It doesn't matter, you were to stupid to notice that I was there standing by the wall waiting for someone" Ai pointed out.

Anzu fucking lost it as she'd goes and kicks Ai to the ground and begins to punish and slap Ai but Ai on the other hand blocks them as that was happening Atemu on the other hand just stood there in the door way watching this as Anzu's friends cheered for her.

But then Atemu snaps out of it and goes in the room to stop them by yelling at them.

"HEY! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Atemu yelled.

The girl's stop as they looked over.

"Oh my god! Atemu!" both Anzu's friends gasp in surprise as they looked at him.

"U-uh...umm Atemu what are you doing here?" Anzu asked all surprise to see him.

"Atemu-kun" Ai said inside her head as she'd was embarrassed.

"Anzu why are you and your friends doing this? Why Ai?" Atemu asked abit sad.

"Atemu you don't understand!" Anzu tried to explained.

"Save it Anzu! I told you time after time again I don't like you in that way!" Atemu replied as he'd looks at her.

"But Atemu! Anzu cried out to him.

"No! I don't want to hear it! Leave! Leave now! Atemu yelled.

And with that Anzu ran out of the room crying as her two friends following after her leaving both Ai and Atemu alone in the room as Ai was still sitting on the floor.

Atemu goes over to help her up as Ai let's Atemu help her up as she'd was standing by him now.

"Are you okay Ai?" Atemu asked.

"Y-yea I am thanks" Ai replied.

"You're wounded it" Atemu said as he'd looks at her face.

"I am fine I had worse" Ai said as she'd looks away.

"Ai why didn't you tell me that you were being bullied?" Atemu asked as he'd turns Ai's face back to look ar him.

Ai blushes all so very cutely.

"Atemu I am fine" Ai said as she'd tries to leave but Atemu stop her.

"I can't believe this" Atemu said inside his head.

As Atemu looks Ai over to his horror Ai's right leg was cut, Atemu looked closer to Ai's right side of her neck and was also cut too Ai sighs but then let Atemu roll up both her sleeves.

To Atemu horror again both her arms were buried and cut and other fucked up stuff to them too.

"Ai this is so unforgivable! Why did you let them do this to you?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know" Ai replied all sadly.

"Ai" Atemu replied.

Ai brakes down and cries.

"W-why...do..do you care?" Ai cried as her tears fell down.

"Huh? What? Ai!" Atemu said as he'd was cut off by surprise.

"Why...why would someone like or love half Egyptian half Japanese girl" Ai cried.

"Ai it's going to be okay" Atemu replied as he'd goes and hugs her.

"...I...I am so ugly" Ai cried as she'd buries her face in Atemu's chest.

"No your not Ai" Atemu replied as he'd hugs her close and let's her cry out her pain.

~Five minutes later~

Both Atemu and Ai were sitting down on the floor next to the window in the Computer Lab Room as Ai was okay now both of them were skipping their next class to talk.

"So Ai" Atemu begin to say.

"Yea" Ai replied.

"I know that we don't talk to each other that much" Atemu replied with slight laugh.

"Yeah I know but it's okay" Ai replied with a blush.

"So your half Egyptian?" Atemu asked.

"Yea my father was Egyptian and my mother was Japanese" Ai replied with a smile.

"I see that's cool" Atemu replied.

"Hey Atemu" Ai replied.

"Yeah" Atemu answered.

"I wanted to tell you something" Ai replied.

"Oh and that would be what?" Atemu asked.

"Well...you see I...I-I love you" Ai replied all blushing badly.

Atemu looks at her all surprised plus he'd was blushing too.

"Well that was all I wanted to say" Ai said as she'd gets up.

As Ai gets up and begins to walk away Atemu went and stop her and that surprise Ai as to her surprise Atemu was blushing.

"I love you too Ai" Atemu replied.

"Huh? What? You do?" Ai asked abit surprise.

Atemu goes and hugs her tight.

"Yes Ai I do" Atemu replied.

"But I thought you love Ryou?" Ai replied abit puzzled and confuse.

"Huh? Ryou? Atemu replied as he'd raise an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah Ryou! You and him were hugging and stuff" Ai replied as she'd blushed.

"Oh..oh! You misunderstood! Ryou and I aren't like that, he's with someone and her name is Yuuchi" Atemu laughed abit.

"Oh I see okay" Ai replied.

"Ai I love you and I want us to be together" Atemu replied with smile.

"Oh Atemu I do too" Ai replied as she'd smile blushes.

Atemu went and kiss Ai so sweetly on the lips as Ai blushes so cutely as Atemu kissed Ai he'd went and pulled her closer after on about few minutes they broke apart.

They looked into each others eyes and blushed both Ai and Atemu were now happy with each other.

******~Fin~**

* * *

**Okay I am done ^-^**

**I hope you guy's like or love it**

**Please review and comment and remember NO FLAMES ONES or MEAN ONES please**

**Until next time bye bye \^O^/**


End file.
